


Breathe You In

by bruises



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cuddly Derek, Huddling For Warmth, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Purring, Scenting, Sickfic, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-23
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-20 12:50:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1511177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruises/pseuds/bruises
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek takes care of Isaac after the ice bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe You In

The younger werewolf’s body shook as the effects of the ice bath set in. It’d had been months since Isaac had felt this cold, being a werewolf meant that you were constantly warm. Sure, Deaton had given him a towel and a blanket but it wasn’t doing much.

Derek offered to drive Isaac home because everyone else had left and he knew that Deaton had to stay at the vet for the rest of the night to keep an eye on one of the cats. Isaac was still freezing cold, obviously not in any position to offer up a ride home.

The two got into the Camaro and Derek turned on the heating, noticing that Isaac was still shaking lightly in his seat. Isaac’s knees were pulled up to his chest, arms hugged around his legs. Derek didn’t seem to mind so Isaac stayed like that for the whole trip.

Derek pulled into the driveway of Isaac’s house and turned off the car. There was no way he was going to let Isaac freeze to death overnight when he knew he could do something about it. As Derek got out of the car, Isaac’s heart beat sped up, thinking that Derek was going to leave him.

Isaac’s heart calmed down when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap around his torso and lift him up.

“Do you have your keys?” Derek asked, cradling Isaac against his chest.

After mumbling a yes, Isaac moved his hand to his pocket and fished out his keys, handing them to Derek.  Derek held Isaac with one arm (for a few seconds) while he opened the front door, walking in quickly before returning his arm back to Isaac after he shut the door.

“I’m going to get you something warmer to wear; will you be okay by yourself for a minute or two?” Derek asked as he placed Isaac down on his bed, being gentle.

Isaac nodded, “I think so.”

Derek nodded back at Isaac before turning around to Isaac’s wardrobe and looking through it until he found warm clothes. When a pair of sweat pants, a shirt and a hoodie were in Derek’s hands he turned back around to see Isaac curled into a ball.

“I’ll leave these here for you to change into,” Derek said softly, placing the clothes beside Isaac.

Isaac uncurled himself before looking at Derek and shaking his head. “Can you do it?”

Derek refrained from allowing his eyebrows to give Isaac that ‘ _What?!_ ’ look and just nodded, remembering that the werewolf had just been in an ice bath. He sat Isaac up; removing the shirt he was already wearing and quickly replacing it with a new shirt and one of Isaac’s warm hoodies. Isaac wrapped his arms around his torso, smiling and snuggling into the warmth that the fresh shirt and hoodie provided.

Within seconds Derek had removed Isaac’s previously still-slightly-wet jeans and replaced them with the sweat pants, sighing in relief when the most embarrassing part of his night was over.

“Are you hungry?” Derek asked.

“No,” Isaac replied. He felt a little queasy so he’d wait until the morning before trying to eat anything.

Derek fiddled with the long sleeves of his maroon jumper, thinking of what to say next. “I should get going,” He trailed off.

“Could you stay?” Isaac said quickly. “And keep me warm?”

Derek was slightly taken back by Isaac’s words but he nodded and smiled softly nonetheless. Isaac shuffled from his spot on his bed and got under the covers, hugging his knees to his chest.

The front door was locked and so was the car. Everything was safe so Derek switched the light off in Isaac’s room and quickly took his jeans off; shuddering at the horrible memories of all the times he’d fallen asleep with jeans on.

Sliding into bed next to Isaac, Derek wrapped his arms around the younger werewolf and tucked his head beneath Isaac’s neck. Isaac relaxed against Derek, allowing himself to move around a little to get comfortable.

“Are you okay with this?” Isaac asked, looking up at Derek through the dark.

“Yes,” Derek returned, mumbling against the skin of Isaac’s neck, “Are you?”

Isaac nodded and pressed himself against Derek’s form, feeling warmer than he was back at the vet clinic. “Thank you, Derek.”

Derek allowed himself to move his arm and let it drift to the back of Isaac’s head. He tangled his fingertips between Isaac’s blonde curls; rubbing his scalp soothingly in hopes that it would warm Isaac up before he fell asleep.

**

Halfway through the night, Derek felt Isaac jolt awake. When he saw that Isaac was on the other side of the bed he wanted to punch himself in the face for falling asleep instead of making sure that he kept Isaac warm.

“Isaac?” Derek soothed, shuffling closer.

Isaac moved closer to Derek, teeth chattering and limbs shaking coldly. “S-So c-co-cold.”

“I’m sorry, Isaac.”

“’S fine,” Isaac mumbled against Derek’s chest, wrapping his own arms around the other werewolf.

Derek smiled a little as he wrapped his arms back around Isaac, remembering how Isaac was almost _purring like a cat_ when he rubbed his fingers against Isaac’s scalp.

“Is there anything else I can do?” Derek asked.

“I’m warm again; you’re doing a pretty good job,” Isaac shook his head, letting a chuckle escape his lips.

“Good,” Derek replied, exhaling and smiling.

Derek continued running circle patterns through Isaac’s blonde curls, making the werewolf purr in his sleep. This was something that Derek had never come across; he’d never heard or seen a werewolf purr.  Derek’s parents had never said anything about it; maybe he’d ask Peter one day. He didn’t mind, in fact Derek decided that he actually liked it when Isaac did it.

When Isaac woke up in the morning, he yawned and stretched his arms before snuggling further against Derek’s chest, breathing in the scent that the older werewolf carried. It was nice.

“You stayed up since I woke up, didn’t you?” Isaac asked, looking up at Derek.

“Mhmm. I didn’t want you waking up cold again,” Derek nodded, “Did you know that you purr in your sleep sometimes?”

“No?” Isaac replied, quirking an eyebrow at Derek. “Is it a bad thing?”

“I don’t think so, I’ll ask Peter one day,” Derek said. “I like it though.”

Isaac smiled as he felt his stomach flutter. “Then I’m okay with it.”

A smile crept onto Derek’s face, causing him to nuzzle his nose against Isaac’s neck. The two stayed in bed until Isaac was hungry.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> [my tumblr](http://ohfemslash.tumblr.com/)


End file.
